<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greatest Invader by floating_lovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847776">The Greatest Invader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floating_lovers/pseuds/floating_lovers'>floating_lovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, The greatest showmen, ZaDr, invader zim - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floating_lovers/pseuds/floating_lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon arrival to earth, the Irken invader disguised himself as a normal “human” boy. Instead of blending in completely with society he joined a Freak show, finding he was very flexible. He adopted the act of being a trapeze  and was the star of the show</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male/Male - Relationship, ZaDr - Relationship, Zim/Dib, gay - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who is he?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>    The soft murmur of the crowd below formed more anxiety in my stomach, yet it was also soothing in some way. My fingertips touch the floor with ease, stretching once more before standing straight. A bright light blinded me for a moment and the crowd went silent, my pale green skin reflected a small glint of glitter that covered my cheeks and shoulders. </p><p>    Soft harp music filled the air, my cue to let my body succumb to gravity and fall forward, being caught by the bar I held onto. I swing to the other platform before flipping upside down and wrapping my legs around the bar to pull up into a sitting position. A mechanical whir filled the air as the swing shifted, facing the crowd. Following the angelic song, I dance gracefully on the bar, balancing while extending my arms and legs out, toes and hands pointed perfectly. </p><p>    I slowly build momentum before falling backwards. The crowd gasped, only to be relieved that my legs wrapped around the bar suspending me in mid air. Building up momentum and swinging towards the crowd, the people in the upper balcony were close enough to touch. A small girl with a stuffed bear looked at me with awe in her eyes, that always made me smile. </p><p>    Falling back and swinging to the other side, I now see the crowd upright. As I reached out angelically my eyes met his, a boy with dark brown hair combed back into a long swish, glasses reflecting the glitter off my skin. His eyes were wide with wonder but something else I could not explain, yet I felt an unknown feeling as well. His dark brown eyes stared into my purple contacts with amazement as I reach out out towards him, only to fall back towards the center of the stage. </p><p>   The swing slowly lowered as I did a few more tricks to get the crowd going, before my feet met the dusty dirt floor of the stage. The crowd roared with cheers as I stood pretty, bowing for them. Standing straight I met the boys eyes once again, looking down at me with wide eyes still while in awe of the performance, I hope. A small smile formed on my face as I thought, Who is he?</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>    It wasn’t my ideal family fun night, but none the less it was the only night dad wasn’t busy with his work. I can’t even remember the last time a circus came to the city, which was a shocker. I didn’t even think they existed anymore, and I believe in Bigfoot for Christ's sake. </p><p>    Greasy food and buttered popcorn overwhelmed my senses as we followed the crowd into the massive arena-like building. Gaz was still head first into her GS-2 but that was normal. I was just surprised my dad was fond of the idea to come here. My legs ached as we climbed the steps to the top level, taking our seats at the edge of the balcony that looked down to the circular stage below. </p><p>   I grew a little impatient, tapping my foot on the floor with the occasional crunch of a popcorn kernel under my shoe. I could be watching Mysterious Mysteries right now, not sitting here and watch some kids glorified magic show. With an annoyed huff I was about to stand when the lights dimmed, leaving everyone in the stagnant blackness. Soft angelic music filled the air when suddenly a bright beam of light cut through the dark, landing on a platform at the top of a metal tower. Stood atop that platform was a boy with pale green skin and dark brown hair. The glitter on his cheeks reflected star light into my eyes as I stared awestruck at his sudden appearance. He was mesmerizing, I couldn’t look away, butterflies filling my stomach as he gazed across the crowd.</p><p>     Gracefully he fell forward only to be caught by the wooden bar he held onto, his toned arms pulling himself up and over into a seated position. His movements were hypnotic as he swayed back and forth like a pocket watch, putting me into a deep state that had me transfixed on his every movement. Suddenly he fell back and my heart skipped a beat for a moment before seeing his legs hook around the bar, the crowd emitting a small gasp.</p><p>    He glided through the air towards the audience across from us as the stage shifted. He fell back then out of my view for a moment, only to meet me face to face as he reached out. His angelic movement stopped time around me as I stared into his purple irises, a small twinkle in them. Just as he was reaching out he was gone, falling back to center stage.</p><p>    I couldn’t move, just frozen as the swing lowered till he was on the ground once more, the crowd roaring to life as he took a bow. He stood straight and I could have sworn he looked straight at me, I’m sure of it. One thought still lingers in my mind once the lights dim and they set up for the next act... Who is he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Amazing Space Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dibs fascination with zim grows and he returns for a second show, only to get another surprise he wasn’t quite expecting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you all get to the performance part, please listen to the song “history maker- by : DEAN FUJIOKA, it is the song he is dancing to during the performance. ENJOY MY INVADERS!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 <br/>The second we got home I rushed upstairs to my room, tripping over my briefcase and stacks of books. My computer monitors flashed to life with an blue eye filling the screen, granting me accessing to the vast inter webs. Frantically typing the name of the circus into the search bar before it slipped from my consciousness, to be swallowed up by the countless theories and mysteries that filled my brain. <br/>“Cosmic Circus” I read out loud to myself, scrolling down through the pages Info. My eyes landed on a tab titled ‘acts’ at the top of the page. Clicking on the tab and scrolling down I see all the acts, the photos of the performers next to their act descriptions. </p><p>-“Keef the great”: Be amazed by the great Keef, hypnotizing you with the the wave of his hand and enticing you to reveal your secrets. Started when he was 8 when he started doing party tricks before becoming more and more advanced, being able to appear in one place before appearing in another in the blink of an eye.</p><p>-“Gir the Robo Dog”: This canine can do anything, jump 20 ft, run through a ring of fire and walk across a tightrope. His trainer also holds a spot in the show.</p><p>-“Space Boy”: Zim is a teenage boy with a rare and unknown skin condition causing his skin to appear a pale green. He is also gifted in his flexibility and ability to entrance the audience with his hypnotic movements while contorting his body.</p><p> “Zim?” A picture of him draped in a swing, laying like a hammock as he gracefully relaxed. His bright purple eyes staring into the camera with a gentle smile across his lips. He wore a light blue leotard with glitter in his hair and on his skin, like freckles covering his body. <br/>“Well this is a first.” A voice cut through the air causing me to let out a small scream, fumbling over my words before turning to see Gaz standing in the doorway. <br/>“Wh-What? What’s a first?” I stuttered while trying to calm myself down. <br/>“You, not watching Mysterious Mysteries or bugging me.. That act at the circus really got you, huh...” She said with a small chuckle, head still buried into her GS-2.<br/>“He didn’t get me... I just find his act.. Mysterious.” I added while glancing back at the screen, seeing his glowing cheeks and warm smile.<br/>“Sure Dib.. I saw how you looked when he was face to face with you.” She chuckled devilishly.<br/>“Stop that! I really did just find it cool!... In fact, I’m going back next week to see the show again.” I crossed my arms, hoping I proved my point.<br/>“Whatever.. go drool over your little space boy..” Gaz turned and walked out of my bedroom, leaving my alone once again. <br/>“Space boy....”<br/>———<br/>“Come one, come all to the Cosmic Circus!” A man with a megaphone stood atop a podium, trying to get the crowd hyped. “Be amazed by the stunning acrobat Zim! Preforming death defying tricks while 200 feet in the air!!” ‘200 feet?... That is kinda impressive.’ I thought to myself as I entered the arena once more. </p><p>This time I arrive early to get a front row seat. Close to the ground where all the action was. My heart raced as the lights dimmed, holding my breath as I awaited for the green skinned angel from above.<br/>After a few more acts the stage was cleared, the dark surrounding us in mystery.. Suddenly music began to play, very upbeat and fast, drums keeping a beat as the spotlights cut through the darkness. Like An angel from above, Zim gracefully descended while entangled I’m a lavender silk ribbon. He wore a white one piece with glitter on his upper torso.  But what shocked me was what he did next, his leg wrapped around he flipped back while being caught by the ribbon. Pulling himself back up he slid down slowly, reaching the ground once again. As the music picked up and danced around the stage as the ribbon was brought up. </p><p>I couldn’t take my eyes off him, do I dare say he was stunning... Beautiful. In the center once again he began to Pirouette, spinning faster and faster as the music reached its crescendo. Hitting the climax he stopped and stood wide, hands raised up to the sky as he planted. The crowd went wild with cheers and whistles, and I’m happy to say I joined in. <br/>The music began its crescendo once again as he danced around, coming closer and closer to my seat. Reaching the climax again he jumped in midair, preforming an Areal. Time slowed once more as he gracefully glided in front of me, staring into my eyes as he floated through the air. I swear our eyes met again and I felt a pull in my chest again, my breath being taken away from me. And just like that, he was gone, time returning to normal as he continued his performance.  Preforming another Pirouette, long this time as the song ended, finishing and taking a bow. I could see sweat glistening off his forehead under the spotlight, panting with a smile on his face. </p><p>Again he looked back down and saw me, I know he did, his smile growing bigger till he vanished, the lights dimming and taking him away from my sight. Was I really feeling this... Feeling? Love? Entrenchment? Awestruck?.. Whatever this feeling was I craved more of it.. he made me feel alive.<br/>———<br/>Under the star filled sky, a growing pain hummed in my chest. “Will my tallest actually come..” With a heavy sigh I fell back, free falling for a moment away from the window of the stadium. As much as I wanted to hit the ground in that moment I was caught by the ribbon of silk, gently sliding me down to the floor.<br/>My bare feet met the cold floor of the stage, dust covering my toes. I shuffled over to the ropes that held up my different hoops and ribbons, gently loosening the rope and a white hoop descended from above. Looping the ribbon around the hoop as if it had a tail, gracefully gliding upwards I began my routine. The music played in my head as I kept time, closing my eyes and letting the music control me. Gently sliding back after looping my legs in the ribbon, being caught with my arms out reaching towards the ground. Upon opening my eyes, my heart stopped, freezing in mid air.</p><p>There he stood, looking up at me with awe in his eyes. This wouldn’t be a problem if I had my wig and contacts in, my cheeks flushed bright red as I scrambled up the ribbon. Flipping upside down and grabbing onto the hoop, fear in my eyes as I tremble. Would he tell? Would I be sent off to the lab.. Dissected? Be tortured!? My heart was pounding faster and faster till a calming voice called out to me. “It’s okay.. I’m not going to hurt you...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based around the movie the greatest showman</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>